


Laundry Day

by Stellagammadraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellagammadraconis/pseuds/Stellagammadraconis
Summary: Hermione used to hate laundry days... until a certain blond shows up.





	

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making money out of this. 

 

She let her head fall back, and moaned. Bracing one hand on top of the washer for support, while the other tugged on his blonde locks, she silently pleaded him to go on. She felt him smirk against her nipple for a second, before ravishing it once again.  
“I thought you said you didn’t want me to come over, Granger.” He said cockily, after he had done paying homage to her left breast, and hovered his lips over her right nipple.  
Her breath hitched. “Like you would really do what I say…” she whined, tugging his head a little lower. She watched him shake his head jokingly at her. She whined, “Malfoy!”  
“So demanding.” He teased. Submitting to her wishes, he ravished her right nipple, as his deft fingers reached below to undo the buttons of her denim shorts.  
Her eyes flew wide. “Oh my God!” she cried, pushing him away.  
“What the fuck! Granger…”  
She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Malfoy, I… We really shouldn’t do this.” She said, inching past him to reach for her top, which he had conveniently flung at her dirty laundry basket.  
He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed impatiently. “News Flash, Granger – we’ve been shagging for six months already – six and a half, if you want to include that time we were assigned to attend that muggle Minister’s Gala for the Yaxley case.”  
She blushed. She knew she should’ve said no when Harry assigned them to become partners at the Auror Division a year ago. All the bickering, and shouting had led to one night of hot shagging in no less than the Minister’s private chamber. A quick reparo, scourgify, and a thank you note later, they fled to Malfoy Manor to continue their tryst, which she later dismissed as a temporary lapse of sanity. It was never going to happen again.  
And she’s been saying that for over six months now. She groaned silently at the thought, as she quickly put on the shirt he managed to take off her in record time. She picked up his shirt and jacket, and handed it over to him.  
He shook his head. “We’re not done, Granger.”  
“Well, you’ll just have to come back some other time. I have my period.”  
“Didn’t stop us before.” He said, grabbing a hold of her wrist and yanking her to him. He smiled at her, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of her neck. Within seconds, he had once again managed to slip his hands under her shirt to tease her hardened nipples.  
She mewled softly, as he took her shirt off once again to pick up where they’d left off earlier. He kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth, as she eagerly fought for dominance. He slowly moved them backwards to find a solid spot for her to lean on. When her back hit the washer, he started grinding his hardened erection against her crotch. She moaned, and bucked her hips at him. He lifted and sat her on top of the washer. He stood in the middle of her legs, and continued to ravish her neck, going lower until he latched on her pink nipple once again. She arched herself against him, as she nibbled the shell of his ear, and sucked on his neck. He moaned this time, and started on the buttons of her shorts once again, impatience evidently stamped across his face.  
She gasped once again, and stopped his hands with hers. “Malfoy,” she said, catching her breath. “We can’t do this.”  
“What? Why not?”  
She gave him that look again – the kind that says ‘I am trying to think of a way out of this, so please cooperate.’ “My mother is coming over.”  
“She is not!” he refuted, rolling his eyes. “Granger, your parents left for Italy yesterday. We brought them to the airport together. Can you please be honest with me?”  
She bit on her lower lip, and lowered her eyes in defeat. He looked at the curly haired brunette who had driven him crazy since they’d been partnered up. Was she blushing?  
“Granger?”  
“I told you it’s laundry day.” She said, quietly.  
“Yes, you did.” He responded impatiently. “And?”  
“Well, I didn’t really want you to come over… Actually, I don’t want you to come over during laundry days.” She started, playing with her hands nervously, as she did when she was anxious or embarrassed. “See, during laundry days, I have no cute clothes. All of them are being washed.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her, exasperated at her explanation. “And?”  
She let out a sigh. “And those include my knickers.”  
His eyes widened in surprise. “You mean you’re not wearing any?”  
“No!” she said. “I meant that I’m not wearing nice knickers today.”  
He rolled his eyes at her. “Silly bint!”, he murmured, before grabbing her by the shoulders, and crashing his mouth on hers.  
“On the contrary, you should be happy I’m here on laundry day.” He said as his mouth once again went lower, and lower until he managed to tug off her denim shorts, and her large cotton knickers. “You’ll never have to wear anything when I’m around. Not that stupid shirt or these granny panties.” He teased as he swung her left leg over his shoulder, and ravished her lower lips.  
She moaned, as she felt his tongue parted her slit expertly, and plunge into her to get a taste of her once more.  
She used to hate laundry days; but now, maybe they aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
